


Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?

by SallyWood



Category: Chicago Fire, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Gay Male Character, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWood/pseuds/SallyWood
Summary: Robert Chase kündigte seinen Job in New Jersey, weil keiner herausfinden durfte das er und Wilson eine Beziehung haben.Er ging nach Chicago und began als Feuerwehrmann zu arbeiten.Jetzt ist sein Name Matt Casey. Lieutenant im Feuerhaus 51.





	

Matt Casey wartete am Flughafen auf eine sehr besondere Person.  
In einer Hand hielt er einen strauß Blumen. 

Er wusste die Person mochte Blumen nicht besonders, allerdings konnte er nicht mit leeren Händen hier warten.  
Vor einer Weile verließ er New Jersey worauf er nach Chicago ging und nicht mehr viel Zeit für diese eine Person hatte.  
Nervös sah der Feuerwehrmann auf seine Uhr und zappelte mit einem Bein. Hoffentlich hatte ihn nichts im Krankenhaus aufgehalten. 

Das war schon so lange her seit er die Person in die Arme schließen konnte.  
Als der nächste Schwall an Läuten aus dem Terminal kamen richtete er sich auf und sah sich um.  
Als er diesen einen Haarschopf erblickte musste er sofort lächeln.

Die Person drehte sich herum, bemerkte Matt und began zu strahlen.  
James ging auf Matt zu, legte seine Hände auf seine Hüfte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
Der Feuerwehrmann legte eine Hand in den Nacken von James und genoss die leichte Berührung.

Die Hand in der er die Blumen hielt, diese legte sich leicht um den Rücken und James löste sich leicht wieder.  
Die beiden standen weiterhin in dieser Pose und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen.  
Ihre Umgebung war den beiden völlig egal. Das einzige was zählte waren jetzt nur die Beiden.

"Hey Schatz, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.", flüsterte James und lächelte als Matt hummte.  
"Und ich dich erst.", nuschelte der Feuerwehrmann und strich dem Arzt durch die weichen braunen Haare.  
"Fahren wir zu mir. Ich möchte das Wiedersehen richtig Feiern.", hauchte Matt in Jams' Ohr und knabberte kurz an der Ohrmuschel.

Das war James' Schwachstelle und er musste sich ein Stöhnen verkneifen.  
"Gott lass uns hier verschwinden!", grinste James und löste sich von Matt.

Matt grinste zweideutig, überreichte James die Blumen und zog ihn mit hinaus zu dem Auto.  
Den Koffer von seinem Freund Hievte er in den hinteren Teil seines Trucks und öffnete dann James die Tür.

Dieser Stieg ein und grinste Matt an.  
Gleich danach ging Matt auf die Fahrerseite und stieg ein.  
Glückich fuhr Matt zu seiner Wohnung.

Endlich hatte er seinen Freund wieder. Auch wenn es leider nur 4 Monate waren.


End file.
